Jaffa Cakes and Lack of Pictionary
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCION. El Sr. Còndor quiere que Sonny y Chad pasen mas tiempo juntos a la fuerza, asi que ellos consiguen algo de comer mientras juegan pictionary. Channy


**Jaffa Cakes and Lack of Pictionary**

**Primero que nada Sonny entre estrellas no me pertenece, le pertenece a los mágicos creadores de series de Disney.**

**Otra cosa: la trama de la historia le pertenece a SOPHARD, quien me autorizo a traducirla, tengo que decir que su historia me gusto mucho y espero la disfruten:**

La morena de ojos marrones estaba sentada con su enemigo/amigo/amor secreto de ojos azules en su camerino, porque su prepotente jefe les ordeno pasar más tiempo juntos. Sonny se sentó en su tocador mientras que Chad se sentó en la silla de Tawni que acerco más a Sonny, por lo que quedaron sentados prácticamente juntos.

"No lo puedo creer del Sr. Cóndor, ¿Por qué debemos pasar más tiempo juntos?" exclamo Sonny.

"Creo que deberíamos sacar el máximo partido de esto" sonrió Chad, quien estaba extrañamente inquieto, para sorpresa de Sonny.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que Sonny le gustaba a Chad como algo más que una amiga. De hecho, le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto. A Sonny también le gustaba Chad, pero ella lo ocultaba por todos los medios debido a las disputas entre sus dos programas. En secreto, ella había estado _disfrutando_ de su tiempo con Chad últimamente.

"¿Por qué no jugamos un juego?" pregunto Chad con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué pusieron en tu bebida Chad?"Se hecho a reír.", hoy pareces _excesivamente_ alegre"

"¿Qué?, ¿No puede un chico jugar un juego con '_aminemesis'_ favorita?"Sonrió Chad, mientras le daba un codazo juguetón en el costado a Sonny. Su actitud era excesivamente feliz, no solo por el hecho de estar encerrado con la mujer que ama, el también había tomado demasiada Pepsi en la tarde.

Sonny se ruborizo "Bueno, como tú _'aminemesis'_ favorita, creo que deberíamos jugar Pictionary". Ella sonrió "_Tal vez no me odia después de todo… o tal es la Pepsi, de nuevo_" Pensó.

"¡Me encanta Pictionary!, sobre todo cuando dibujan cosas sobre mi" dijo, mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

"Está bien, entonces, ve a buscar algo para que comamos, y yo voy por la pizarra al armario" decidió Sonny.

"Claro, es un gran plan, solo asegúrate de sacar imágenes de mi" respondió con entusiasmo.

Chad salió de la habitación, mientras Sonny ponía los ojos en blanco, se dirigió a la cafetería con la esperanza de conseguir algunos bocadillos agradables. Vio a Howie colocar unas golosinas y suspiro con alivio de no encontrar a Brenda y tener que soportar su coqueteo constante. Puso su mejor sonrisa y camino hacia Howie. Ella vio a Chad y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¡Howie! Me preguntaba… "comenzó.

"¿Si puedes conseguir algunos de estos Jaffa cakes?" termino por él.

Chad sonrió "Oh si, gracias Howie, yo…"

"Bueno, lo siento Chad, pero estos son especialmente para la reunión del Sr. Cóndor" dijo, dándole la mala noticia como una bomba.

"¿Qué? Pero, ¡soy Chad Dylan Cooper!"Dijo empezando a frustrarse.

"Sí, pero el Sr. Cóndor me despedirá si se entera que te di su comida" lo interrumpió Howie.

"Bueno… ¿Tienes alguna Pepsi?"Pidió Chad.

"No, lo siento Chad"

"¿Pepsi_ Max_?"

"No"

Chad suspiro y comenzó a alejarse. En el segundo en que Howie volvió a la cocina, Chad corrió al mostrador en donde estaba el plato de Jaffa cakes, lo robo y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Los tengo, ¡SUKKAHHS! (NdT: ni idea)" Chad se echo a reír, por lo que todo el mundo se dio vuelta y lo miro.

Corrió por el pasillo, hasta el camerino de Sonny abrió la puerta sonriendo.

"¡Oh, estoy en _graves_ problemas!"Chad se echo a reír mientras ponía el plato en la mesa de café.

"¿Qué paso?"Le pregunto una asombrada Sonny, que luego se distrajo con el plato" ¡Oh!, ¡Jaffa cakes!" dijo mientras tomaba uno.

"Los pasteles son para la reunión del Sr. Cóndor" se rio Chad "Y bueno, yo los _tome_" sonrió con aire de culpabilidad, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que rompió algo valioso.

"Sabes, yo estaría muy enojada contigo ahora mismo, si esto no fuera tan delicioso" dijo Sonny, hipnotizada por las bondades del chocolate.

"Si, el Sr. Cóndor puede conformarse con galletas de chocolate"

Ambos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de los Jaffa cakes, los cuales se terminaron en casi 5 minutos.

"Y… ¿Dónde está la pizarra blanca?"Pregunto Chad, rompiendo el silencio.

Sonny abrió los ojos como platos. "Uhh, woops…?"Dijo con aire de culpabilidad "Se me olvido, lo siento mucho Chad"

"Está bien, te perdono. Ni siquiera me importa con los Jaffa cakes" Dijo mientras comía otro.

"Whoa, se están comenzando a derretir" dijo Sonny, mientras tomaba otro Jaffa cake. Ella lo metió en su boca y Chad alcanzo otro pastel. Pero el pobre Chad se sorprendió al ver sus manos vacías, Sonny lo miro inocentemente, con la boca llena del último pastelillo.

"¡Te comiste el ultimo!" acuso Chad.

"¿En serio? Pues sí, lo hice y lo disfrute mucho" se jacto ella.

"Oh vamos, tienes más pastel en tus manos que en tu boca" explico Chad. Cuando dijo esto, se fijo en la mancha de chocolate en la mano de Sonny, lo que le dio una idea, arriesgada, pero muy buena.

"¿Te vas a comer eso?"Pregunto, aun mirando la mano, mientras aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Sonny se aparto de él, confundida.

"No Chad, ni se te ocurra"

Pero ella fue interrumpida cuando Chad salto encima de ella y le sostuvo su muñeca.

"¡Chad, noooo…! Que… c-cosquillas" grito entre risas Sonny. Chad la tenía inmovilizada y le lamia la mancha de chocolate. Cuando termino, dio un salto y se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

"¿Vamos a jugar Pictionary, o qué?" dijo Chad casualmente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero una sonrisa poco a poco se dibujaba en sus labios.

Sonny intento ocultar su rubor mientras recogía la pizarra de su armario, cuando volvió ella acomodo la pizarra y pregunto "¿Quién va primero?"

Chad repondio "Realmente no me importa… ¿Uhh, Sonny?"

"¿Si, Chad?"Ella sonrió.

Otra sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro "Tienes un poco de chocolate de en los labios"

**¿Les gusto?**

**Eso espero, de nuevo reitero mi agradecimiento a ****sophard**** por dejarme traducir su historia.**

¿Reviews?


End file.
